Will you be my Valentines, Please!
by Honeyspirit
Summary: Gali has kidnapped four of the Toa Nuva and is making one of them ask her to be his Valentines. One Shot!


Well since Valentines is coming soon I decided to make a one shot for Bionicles, and a few other genres!

Kopaka, Tahu, Pohatu, and Lewa, (Yesh Lewa is there.) Were all tied to separate chairs.  
"Now!" Gali said "One of you will ask me to be my Valentines, I am not forcing you to ask or anything, and this is not

going on you tube, not that I have an account or anything."  
"Gali?" Lewa asked.  
"Yes Lewa darling?" Gali replied.  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Lewa said.  
Gali Growled "No one is going any where until they ask me a special something!"  
"I have to go really bad!" Lewa said.  
"Fine." Gali said annoyed.  
"Fine what?" Lewa asked.  
"You said you had to go!" Gali said angrily.  
"But I don't have to." Lewa said.  
"But you said you had to and you were dancing!" Gali said.  
"I mean I don't have to cause I just did!" Lewa said.  
Gali's face turned pale, she picked up a little brass bell and rang it.  
Three Matoran walked into the room.  
"Yes mistress Gali?" They chorused together.  
"Take the green one out and clean the mess he made." Gali said.  
"Yes Mistress Gali." They chorused.  
The three matoran untied Lewa, picked him up, opened the door and threw him out.  
"Will that be all Mistress Gali?" The three Chorused.  
"The mess!" Gali said.  
"Yes mistress Gali." The three chorused.  
The three matoran left the room closing the door behind them.  
"Now you see you can be eliminated!" Gali said "If Lewa had been potty trained he might still be here!"  
"How old is Lewa exactly, and what is your You tube account?" Pohatu asked.  
"First, I really don't know how old he is, but judging from his little...accident...he's probably three." Gali said "And my you

tube account is Something101."  
"Weird..." Pohatu said.  
"I find You tube accounts really...Strange." Kopaka said.  
"Kopaka since your cute and all, I'm not going to eliminate you...yet." Gali said to Kopaka.  
"Really?" Kopaka said "I do believe that's the nicest thing some one ever said to me."  
"No there was like a fan girl who said she loved you then I showed up and we went on a date." Pohatu said.  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that!" Kopaka said "you showed up right when I was about to freeze her to death, you 'saved' her and you and her went on a date, then decided to get married!"  
"Yep, we were in the middle of planning it when some black ninja's showed up and kidnapped me." Pohatu said.  
"YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" Gali said.  
"Yeah maybe you missed that detail when you kidnapped me." Pohatu said.  
"Eh, your loss not mine." Gali said pulling a lever.  
A trap door opened under Pohatu's chair, and he fell down.  
The trap door closed.  
"Finally." Tahu said rolling his eyes.  
"Ok you two are the last two and the best candidates." Gali said.  
"If we were the best candidates, why didn't you just kidnap us two only?" Tahu asked.  
"Cause, it would seem kinda weird if there were only two of you in the starting, on you tube."  
"So this is going on you tube!" Kopaka said "Yeah I knew the Video Camera was there for a reason."  
"After some editing." Gali said.  
"I hate video editing software." Kopaka said "It's like Lying."  
"Right." Gali said annoyed.  
The door opened and the three Matoran walked in.  
"Sorry Mistress Gali we had trouble finding the Rahi Spit." They chorused.  
"What *Beep!* Do you need Rahi Spit for?" Kopaka said "And why the *Beep!* are my words getting censored!"  
"Oh I made sure that any 'bad' words got censored." Gali said.  
"But still why the something something something are you using Rahi Spit!" Kopaka said.  
"To clean up the little accident." Gali said "Honestly Kopaka sometimes I wonder if you have a brain in there."  
Kopaka Rolled his eyes.  
"Seriously, you two are gonna be here until one of you says 'it'." Gali said "Gali..." Tahu said.  
"Yes Tahu, My Love?" Gali said with hearts in her eyes.  
"Um..." Tahu started.  
"Yes, yes?" Gali said impatiently.  
"Wait I'm not finished yet!" Tahu said.  
"Wait..." Gali said "Do I smell smoke?"  
"Yeah, Tahu's burning his bonds." Kopaka said.  
"TAHU!" Gali screamed.  
"Yes my love of my life?" Tahu said nervously.  
"Stop it or I'll throw you in the dungeons made of..." Gali said "Made of...um...Made Of Fire!"  
"Oh, I'm so terrified!" Tahu said "If you hadn't noticed. fire is my element."  
"Yeah it's not like you can suck it all in you or anything." Gali said.  
"Yeah, I can do that." Tahu said.  
"Dang it!" Gali Yelled.  
"Since you two can resolve your problems on your own, I'll be leaving." Kopaka said.  
"NO!" Gali shouted.  
"Fine, fine be that way." Kopaka said.  
"Yeah you, could force us to say it anyway, like threaten to tickle us or something." Tahu said.  
"Oh, what a charming idea!" Gali said "you three, your taking an awful long time to clean up."  
"Why, yes Mistress Gali." the chorused "Because we were eavesdropping."  
"Ok, you three are fired." Gali said "first, cause the way you chorus every thing is just plain creepy, second cause you call

me 'mistress', I don't like that."  
"And?" The three chorused.  
"You were eavesdropping meaning, you could use it against me in some way, and your idiots." Gali said.  
"Hey!" Kopaka shouted "How come your words didn't get censored."  
"Cause I'm special!" Gali said sticking her tongue out.  
"Some how that is oddly disturbing." Tahu said.  
"How?" Gali asked curiously.  
"Well first your tongue is blue which usually means you suffocated." Tahu started.  
"Continue." Gali said.  
"Second, your fat, while your tongue is slim, so it makes it..." Tahu started then trailed off when he was struck by Gali.  
"Don't you ever!" Gali said "EVER Call me fat again or I will *Beep!*."  
"Hey look your not special any more!" Tahu said happily.  
"And another thing don't ever say I'm 'NOT' special or I will kill you!" Gali said.  
"Oh that seems like fun!" Tahu said cheerfully.  
"Gali?" Kopaka asked.  
"WHAT!" Gali screamed at Kopaka.  
"Well..." Kopaka started.  
"What?" Gali asked calmly.  
"I bet he was gonna ask you if you would be his Valentines then you screamed in his face." Tahu said grinning.  
"Shut it!" Gali said to Tahu.  
"Gali, Will you Be my Valentines?" Tahu said.  
"Yes Tahu I will." Gali said.  
"Hey I was gonna ask that!" Kopaka yelled.  
"Fine Kopaka you can be my Valentines." Gali said.  
Kopaka stuck his tongue out at Tahu.  
"You know I'm gonna get revenge." Tahu said.  
"I doubt that." Kopaka said.  
"Right." Tahu said.  
"Come on Kopaka We have to go on a date know, then get married then of two kids...and Blah blah blah." Gali said.  
"Um..." Kopaka said.

Sorry for the bad ending, maybe I'll do a sequel sometime so I hope you liked it! 


End file.
